1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data collection and message presentation systems. In particular, the present invention relates to architecture for presenting a personalized advertising message.
2. Description of the Related Art
Through advertising, messages about the goods and/or services are presented to existing and/or potential consumers. Advertising campaigns present advertising messages in both in-home and out-of-home environments. The in-home environment includes television and radio commercials, direct mailing, leaflets, door-to-door solicitation, internet pop-up advertisements, and telemarketing. The out-of-home environment includes marketing messages presented in public spaces such as roadside billboards, kiosks, visual merchandising and merchandising displays.
Advertisers spend large sums money on advertising campaigns. The campaigns may be targeted to blanket a large audience of existing and/or potential customers of the advertised good and/or service. The campaigns depend on reach and frequency so that advertising messages will be viewed by at least a few potential relevant customers. However, many members of the audience may ignore or rebuke the advertising message. The campaigns are often static and cannot be targeted to specific customers. As a result, advertisers desire to provide entertaining, informative, and relevant advertising to large group of potential customers. However, existing solutions do not provide for real-time data collection and analysis to provide dynamic, targeted content. Existing solutions also do not identify in real-time content to be presented according to real-time data collection.